Maybe I'm Amazed
by ExLibris3
Summary: They are dancing. She thinks about how he amazes her. Jibbs.


_A/N: Fluffy Jibbs. Jen's POV. Inspired by the song "Maybe I'm Amazed". They are dancing, and she thinks of the ways he amazes her._

**Maybe I'm Amazed**

I'm always so amazed by the way he so flawlessly sweeps me across the dance floor. He moves with a grace I had forgotten he possessed, it's been so long since last time we danced. Or maybe it's passion. A small smile pulls up the corners of my lips. Dancing – Jethro's passion. I don't think so. Still, his eyes sparkle, holding the deep intensity they hold when he's completely focusing on his boat – that's passion. I like to think he's holding passion for me too.

He releases my hand, I swirl around, my dress flowing around me, I feel so free. He pulls me back, presses me close against his chest. I feel the slight fastening of his heartbeats through our clothes.

As we swirl around the dance floor, a thousand thoughts swirl around in my head, in rhythm with the way we move.

I'm getting older, there's no denying in that. So is he. I don't have time to build something new with a new guy, when there already is one that knows me better than anyone else, when there's already someone who I trust with my life, and to me, trusting someone is important. It's hard to gain my trust, but the fact that my trust for him sees no limits, tells me just how close we are. I choose to think that he trusts me too.

His hand is strong on the small of my back; his other is securely wrapped around mine as he spins us around and dips me low. I find myself staring up into sparkling blue eyes. I trust him to not let me fall. He pulls me back up, tightens his grip around my back, his thumb caressing the pulse point in my wrist.

I close my eyes, reveling in the slow rhythm of our dancing bodies. Perfect. Tender. Passionate.

It amazed me he can make me feel like this, the way I'm feeling right now. Amazes me the way he loves me, and shows his love. Because he's not simple to read. Not easy to get to reach out to anyone. Through the years, I picked up all the ways he uses to convey his love for me. I know the significance in the gentle squeeze he gives my hand in the hallways when we know no one's looking – _I just want to feel the softness of your skin. _I know the meaning of the way his fingers brushes against my throat – _I want you! _The meaning of the all too brief kisses he leaves on my mouth in my office – _A sure promise for more, when we get home. _I know the meaning of this dance - _I love you. _

Maybe I am amazed by all the ways he has of showing me, teaching me, loving me. Maybe I am not. Maybe I just look at the evenings we spend, cuddled up together on the couch, laughing and kissing as we share bourbon, as a promise. A promise for tomorrow, that he won't leave me, but still be in my arms as dawn breaks. But maybe those nights is just another one of his subtle ways of telling me he is fond of me.

Maybe I am afraid for the unconditional love flowing through my veins. Maybe I'm afraid for the way I need him. Maybe I'm frightened to death. Maybe I don't give a damn, for he amazes me like no other man.

He releases my hand again, I spin around. He draws me back to him, my back resting against his chest. I feel him slowly moving in perfect rhythm with the music. Startles me when his mouth brushes up my neck. His hand skims across my stomach, reveling in the sense of the soft satin of my dress.

His breath is hot on my skin, as he whispers in my ear, "I'd forgotten,"

I glance over my shoulder, finds his face millimeters from mine, I can almost taste the bourbon he'd had earlier on his breath.

"Forgotten what?" I whisper back. He brushes his lips against my cheek.

"How beautiful you are when you dance,"

Before I can even get my facial muscles to form a smile, he swirls me around, facing him, then dips me low again, his hand slipping up behind my neck, as he kisses me with a passion that more than amazes me. It blows me away.

Maybe I am just a woman, and he's just a man. But maybe that's how it's supposed to be, just that simple. It may be love, may be passion. Maybe it doesn't have to be more complicated. Maybe I'm amazed that my life doesn't have be complicated, that life is only as complicated as I choose it to be. Maybe all I want is evenings, nights, mornings and days, with Jethro. It doesn't have to be any more complicated. Maybe our romance will have a happily ever after ending.

He has pulled me back up, dances with me still. I meet his eyes. We smile.

Maybe I'm amazed by everything he is.

**The End**


End file.
